


Intoxicated Madness

by KanekiKun (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, ayakane - Freeform, rating will eventually go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KanekiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato sneaks into an apartment for the night, he was exhausted from all the walking, and sleeping in alleyways he had done. Little does he know, his new roommate is pretty attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ayato sighed, running a hand through his violet hair before taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage from the six-pack he had stolen from the nearby gas station. He leaned against the brick wall, and let out a heavy sigh. It probably wasn't the greatest idea to drink, but he didn't care. After all that had happened today, he felt he deserved a break.

He stumbled down the alleyway, dragging his rough hand down the brick walls as he did so. He wondered how his sister was doing after all these years, or where his father had disappeared to. Ayato stopped abruptly, digging through his back pocket only to pull out a box of cigarettes. He let out a long exhale, blowing his bangs out of his face as he grabbed a lighter he had bought years ago just for this cause. He lit the end of his cigarette, resting against the wall as he took a long drag. 

The male pulled the cigarette from his lips, watching the smoke dance in the air as he exhaled. What was he going to do now? 

"Christ.."

Ayato dropped the cigarette, smashing it under his foot as he exited the alleyway, checking around for any cops. At this point, they would have to know everything about him, seeing he had been put in custody so many times.

He meandered through the town, his shadow barely visible as he walked. Where was he, exactly? Ayato shrugged it off, continuing down the abandoned street. Tonight was going to be one long night.


	2. Chapter 2

As drops of rain splattered against cement, Ayato pulled his hood over his head. He muttered a few curses under his breath, of course, it just had to start storming while he was on the streets, homeless.

He shoved his balled up fists into his leather jacket, and continued down the road. As soon as Ayato could see a nearby apartment complex, he picked up his pace. Finally, a roof over his head for the night! 

As he arrived, Ayato kept his figure close to the wall as he made his way over to the window, trying to keep himself dry. He fumbled with the latch. Locked, of course. Ayato was in a bad situation, and he knew it. 

The male reached into his back pocket, pulling out his metal lighter. A shattered window wouldn't cost too much to get repaired, right..? 

Soon enough, Ayato raised his fist, slamming the black case through the window. He flinched at the loud crashing noise, and pulled his sleeve down to cover his hand as he knocked away the remaining shards. 

Ayato climbed through the small opening, almost falling to the tile floors. He pulled himself back to his feet, popping his aching shoulder. He ran a hand through his damp hair, glancing around the open area.

Whoever owned this place must have been rich, seeing the amount of space he had to move around. 

From all the pots and pans in the sink beside him, Ayato guessed he was inside a kitchen. He looked ahead, a tired smile plastered into his lips. There was a couch! A nice, soft sofa like the leather one he used to own in his last apartment. Just what Ayato needed.

He plopped down on top of the fabric, a long sigh emitting from his throat. It had been months since he last got to rest and relax. His eyes slowly closed, and before Ayato knew it, he had passed out on a strangers couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

 

Ayato, who had been rudely awoken from his sleep by a stern, yet groggy voice, was not in the best mood. I mean, after days of only getting a few moments of shut-eye, he was sort of hoping for at least three days of relaxation. He sat up slightly, rubbing his puffy eyes as he contemplated whether or not to doze off once again.

  
  
"What's the big fucking idea.." He murmured, finally opening his tired eyes.

 

The sight before him had startled the teenager just a bit. A pale, frowning stranger was towering over Ayato. He slowly took in the other teenagers appearance, watching as the other teenagers azure-colored bangs fell in his face. Ayato shivered, feeling as if his dim gray eyes were staring right into him. In that moment, he raked himself from his thoughts, suddenly realizing a switchblade was being held to his throat. He swallowed hard, making eye contact with the male above him. Ayato raised up his arm, ready to strike the stranger with his balled up fist.

 

Before he could even flinch, Ayato's wrists were pinned above his head.

  
  
"Let me go, now! I-I swear, I'm going to slit your damn throat once I get free!"   
  


What a bluff. Ayato lost his pocketknife two or three years ago, and was too lazy to ever buy a replacement. The attacker rolled his eyes, pulling away from the couch, releasing his wrists in the process.

  
  
"Huh. I never thought I'd meet you in a situation alike to this.. You're Ayato Kirishima, yeah? Touka has told me a bit about your problematic self." The white-haired male stated, a shit-eating smirk pulling at his lips.

  
  
Touka..? How the hell did this idiot know his older sister? Ayato thought long and hard, curious as to the strangers relation to her.

 

  
"That's my name.." The nineteen-year old mumbled, running a hand through his messy, violet hair. "Look, man. I'm homeless at the moment, and just wanted a dry place to stay for the night. Could I get your name, possibly?"

  
  
The stranger sighed, and folded his arms. Ayato watched closely, studying the sweater that he had on. Who even wore sweaters anymore..?

  
  
"Kaneki Ken." He stated, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Y'know, you're really lucky, Kirishima. If you would have been in Nishio's apartment, you most likely wouldn't have even woken up. Well, you _could've_ , but it would probably be in a pool of your own blood."

 

Ayato scoffed, adjusting his leather jacket as he stood. It was damn freezing inside of this apartment. A random burst of cold air to his face was definitely one of the best wake-up calls he had received in a while, to say the least. Seeing that the teen was used to the warmth of his sisters coffee shop, being cold was an entirely new experience for him.

  
"Should I call your sister to come get you, or something..?"

  
  
"No. God, no."

  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. After the falling out between Touka and himself a few years ago, Ayato could barely even remember what her voice sounded like. At this point, she probably hated his guts, so there was no use in trying to save the relationship.

  
"Then, don't let me catch you on my couch again, got it?" Kaneki questioned, giving Ayato a soft glare.

 

The violet haired teen rolled his eyes, moving back over to what was a shattered window. Duck tape littered the open hole, most likely to keep bugs out. "Then get better locks, got it?" Ayato mocked, fumbling with the windowframe.

 

"Maybe I will."

  
Ayato gave him a snarky thumbs up before opening the window entirely, carefully climbing out. He doubted that Kaneki would do anything if he snuck back inside for another night.

 

Who would've thought that Ayato Kirishima, the teenage delinquent, had actually made a friend.

 

_Somewhat._

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the day passed by, Ayato soon began making his way back to the familiar apartment he had spent the night before inside. After wandering the small town for what seemed like years, the sun was finally beginning to set. 

  
  


That teenager, Kaneki, was something else. Something about his appearance, and the way he thought things through intrigued Ayato. Soon enough, he had arrived back at the /would be/ shattered window, only to see it fixed.

  
  


His callus filled hands gripped the framing, a smirk pulling at his lips. It wan’t locked. Abate swiftly pulled the window open, climbing inside the apartment just as dusk fell over the city. He closed the frame quietly, letting out a heavy exhale as he turned around.

  
  


“I see you’re back.”

  
  


Ayato glanced over to the small sofa, raising a brow at the familiar teenager. “I see that you didn’t change the locks, so in theory, you’re actually fine with me bein’ here.” He muttered, pulling off his jacket.

  
  


Kaneki gave a soft smile, and nodded as he pulled himself from the couch. “Wow. Detective Kirishima is on the case.”

 

 

Ayato rolled his eyes, and leaned against the wall. What was this guy playing at..?

 

 

“Stay here for as long as you need. I’m not really around that much because of work and such. But, Touka wouldn’t want me tossing her little brother out on the streets.”

 

 

That statement made Ayato’s blood /boil/. He didn’t want to be seen as someone weak, or a poor teenager who had made some bad choices. He was powerful, /strong/.

 

 

“I’m not a child. Fuck off.” He muttered, rubbing his scarred up arms. Once again, good thing he lost that old switchblade. Self-harm was one of his favorite pastimes.

 

 

Ayato watched as Kaneki studied his arms. I mean, who wore long sleeves in the summer..? The white-haired male stood up, swiftly walking over to the violet-haired teenager.

 

 

“Give me your arm.”

 

 

“N-No! Why the hell do you even need to see—“

 

 

Before he could argue anymore about his side of the disagreement, a strong grip wrapped around Ayato’s upper arm. Kaneki used his alternate hand, cautiously pulling up the sleeve.

 

 

“Jesus.. Ayato, do you have /any/ respect for yourself..?” Kaneki questioned, his tone soft as he ran his fingers across the vertical scar starting at his upper wrist, and dragging down to his mid-forearm. 

 

 

Ayato could remember that night _very_  well. 

 

 

He drank to his hearts content, and later tried to kill himself after over thinking his life. He was just so tired, and lonely..

 

 

“What do you think, Kaneki?” Ayato quickly shot back, pulling his arm free. He pulled his sleeve down, his usually intimidating gaze now cowering to the ground.

 

 

“I-I’m not proud of it, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

 

Kaneki quickly shook his head, his hands now returned to his sides. “No, I wasn’t..! But, you’re staying with me from now on. I don’t want to find you dead in an alleyway, alright?”

 

 

Ayato moved back over to the couch, breaking Kaneki’s gaze as he plopped down.

 

 

“Deal."

 


End file.
